


(this is how it stops)

by GrumpiestCat



Category: Firefly
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-05
Updated: 2016-11-05
Packaged: 2018-08-29 02:45:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8472469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrumpiestCat/pseuds/GrumpiestCat
Summary: Bare feet, colder metal, floors colder than walls, irrational, confusing, why doesn't this feel like a cage?





	

(This is how it stops.)  
  
  
  
  
Metal along fingers, palm, arm, torso, falling forward, body flat. Fake gravity pinning skin and bone to cold floor, eyes adjusting focus to see through the holes, fingers digging in, as if some force threatens to drag the body away.  
  
  
  
  
(Of course, there's nothing.)  
  
  
  
  
Stagnation, lungs forced to move, to breathe, diaphragm shifting, oxygen in, carbon dioxide out. Repeat. Repeat. Brain won't allow conscious shutting down, so up, away, down again when different body moves near. Pressed against warmer metal, hidden in the dark, other body walks by, familiar scent, unmistakable vest, fingers reach out without permission, pulled back, restrained.  
  
  
  
  
(Unnoticed. Alone again.)  
  
  
  
  
Bare feet, colder metal, floors colder than walls, irrational, confusing, why doesn't this feel like a cage? Bubble of air and flesh, trapped in space, tiny in comparison to everything, setting boundaries, restricting movement. Even in the bubble, there are places that are off-limits. A box within a bubble.  
  
  
  
  
(Pop.)  
  
  
  
  
Hesitation, too warm metal, then too cold metal, stale air, force those lungs. Fingers tapping on console, should there be a note? Evidence gone, confusion, wasted time, foolish minds, will they be able to figure it out? Too lazy, tired. Compromise: sharp metal against fingertip, blood on flat surface. Limited ink, no time to be verbose.  
  
  
  
  
(Sorry, but not really.)  
  
  
  
  
Blood on buttons, dripping on metal, staining clothing. Quick, time running out, press in sequence, door closed behind, force in air. Determine size of room, level of oxygen. Brain calculates: 2.3 hours to die, unless air is oozing in from somewhere.  
  
  
  
  
(Doesn't matter. Only 2.3 minutes to the end of the atmosphere.)  
  
  
  
  
Whoosh and bang, should have disabled that alarm. Annoying, jarring, but only in this room, no where else. Count the seconds and oops, math was off. Lack of oxygen impairs critical thinking, fingers numb, can't feel cold metal anymore, blurry vision, is it still open? Pressure, pressure, force air until it's impossible, close eyes, body limp and -  
  
  
  
  
(Blessed, beloved, beautiful silence.)

 

 

(fin.)


End file.
